pp_reimaginedfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon A Time In Prehistoric Park
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading A full week has now passed since the tragic death of Yui (and the subsequent vanishing of her dead body), and the park has largely recovered. Despite the recovery, however, some of the park staff still have the matter lingering on their minds. However, things are largely functioning; as best they can. Yolanda is very much hard at work in trying to solve the dual mystery of where the stegosaur virus came from and what happened to Yui's body. So far, she's hardly made much headway, and she's NOT happy with that fact. To make things worse, the mysteries she's now trying to solve coincide with the animal disappearances before the theft of Yui's dead body. To further this case, Yolanda asks Linda for the vet records of the disappeared animals, to see if there are any factors linking them. Linda reluctantly concedes and, just before Yolanda leaves, someone knocks on the door to inform Linda that she has a very unexpected visitor: her old vet school classmate Lance Montgomery! Yolanda greets Montgomery and leaves; she has her own work to do. Meanwhile, Jack and Will are at the Ikrandraco aviary; apparently, for the past few days, Katara and Aang have been hanging around a specific tree in the paddock and aggressively reacting to anyone or anything that tries to approach it, as well as carrying sticks and other detritus in the enclosure up to the tree. Jack and Will speculate many theories as to why and begin investigating. A tense conversation between Linda and Montgomery establishes that the last time they spoke was in vet school about their different directions; Montgomery wanted to go into veterinary pathology, whilst Linda just wanted to treat animals. The two went their separate ways, with Linda becoming a zoo vet and Montgomery becoming one of the foremost veterinary pathologists. After a stint at ZSL, Montgomery was, eventually, hired by BioGen, where he remains to this day. Tiring of his passive-aggressive remarks, Linda demands to know why Montgomery has come to Prehistoric Park; Montgomery requests to look through Linda's case files, but she refuses, citing both data protection rules and Froid's tendency toward plagiarism. But Montgomery doesn't take no for an answer, insinuating he knows a secret that might just come to light if Linda doesn't acquiesce... Meanwhile, Jack and Will are scoping out the tree in the Ikrandraco aviary and noting their observations. They've never been seen carrying food up to it, only sticks and other items (ruling out the theory that it's a food store) and Katara was the first to start hanging around the tree. To look inside the tree, they wait until both have flown away and attach a spy camera to one of the branches. When Jack and Will look at the footage, they realise what has really been going on; Katara and Aang were building a nest! From the camera, it's revealed that three eggs have been laid and an excited Jack calls Control to tell them the happy news. Meanwhile, Leon is on break when he ends up unintentionally walking nearby Rick while he's on the phone. Rick is talking to someone on the other end and states that he has someone at work solving the mysteries. Leon manages to stealthily listen in on the entire conversation from Rick's end . When he comes out of his hiding spot, Leon glares in the direction that Rick departed after finishing his phone call, convinced that there is something up with Yolanda, and that Rick is responsible for it. Vowing to figure this out, he leaves. At the same time this is happening, Yolanda is still looking through the evidence she has, wondering; when is it all going to catch up to her. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.